Chocolate and Grape Juice
by DanieXJ
Summary: Third in my Holidays Series. It's Valentine's Day in the ER.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chocolate and Grape Juice

* * *

"Oh... my God."

Pratt jerked back, "Holy shit that's..."

Randi appeared from within the forest, "Three guesses who they're for."

Kerry shook her head with a smile, "You?"

Randi snorted a laugh, "I wish." She handed Kerry a card, "Happy V-Day Doc."

The smile was wiped from Kerry's face as she read the card. Pratt shook his head as he unearthed the coffee on the counter. "Kim went all out."

"They're not from her."

"Oh."

Kerry folded the card and put it in her pocket as she walked back out to the Admit desk. "Pass the word, anyone should feel free to take flowers home. For kids, wife, husband, whatever..." Kerry paused and shifted into Doctor mode, "Let's see what's oozing today."

* * *

Kim put back a chart and frowned, "Where's Kerry?"

Randi made a face, "Probably catching up on paperwork in her office."

Kim frowned, "Her office, she usually uses the Doctor's Lounge."

Randi shook her head, "It's like a flower forest of hell in there."

"I still don't understand."

"They were all to her. She looked at the card and promptly came out and told me that people should take them. Ninety percent of the married docs are going to be thanking their lucky stars for her."

"Her office?"

Randi nodded and watched Kim go, "Yeesh I hope this doesn't get messy."

* * *

There was a knock on Kerry's door, "Come in."

Kim stuck her head in, "Are you busy?"

Kerry shook her head, "Nope. Just paperwork so that I don't scare the interns too much. Pratt's words, not mine."

Kim looked around, "Don't spend too much time in here huh?"

Kerry shrugged, "Yes. So, you saw them huh?"

"Actually, I didn't... but apparently they're a... flower forest of hell."

Kerry chuckled, "Randi?"

"Randi. Are you okay?"

Kerry stood and moved from behind her desk. She handed Kim the card. "She... she was my first big relationship after Sandy died. We... she came a bit later, but we basically moved to Miami together. We..." Kerry shook her head and fell silent.

Kim pulled her into a big hug. "You were too intense for her. You worked too hard, and were a Mom too hard."

Kerry stared up at Kim with an astonished look on her face, "How..."

Kim smirked, "It's my job love. It's also, personally, why I was attracted to you in the first place." Kim paused, "It's also why I was thrown off when you..."

"...went spineless... I didn't know that."

Kim took a step away from Kerry. "Yeah... since I'm comin' clean I should probably tell you... since you may run into her, since we're..."

"Spit it out Kim."

Kim shrugged, "Lori's my sister."

Kerry was stunned silent, then, unexpectedly at least to Kim, burst out laughing. At one point she was laughing so hard she was bent in half. "Sorry."

Kim put both her hands up, "Hey, I'm a fan of your reaction."

"Your sister?"

Kim shrugged again, "You ripped out my heart. I wanted to inflict a little pain right back. In retrospect..." She shrugged again, "So, we still on for tonight?"

Kerry pursed her lips, "I don't know, I may need to go find some random woman and have a pretend fling with her."

"Ker..."

Kerry smiled, "Yes, we're still on. Carlos said he'd drop by..." Kerry paused, "If you'd like, you can invite Lori..."

Kim laughed, "Yeah, hanging around with her older sister, her sister's..."

"...girlfriend..."

Kim blinked, "Uh, yeah, and a little kiddo, no doubt what she dreams of."

Kerry ran a hand down Kim's arm, "Am I cramping your style Legaspi?"

Kim kissed her, "Hell no. Never. I am coming armed for bear... or in this case, armed for Henry..."

"Oooh..." Kerry winced, "Why does that worry me?"

* * *

"Henry Carlos Lopez Weaver."

Henry looked up at Kim with big eyes and swallowed. "Swowy..."

Kerry winced and Kim looked down at her pants, which were now covered with grape juice. "It's a Weaver thing isn't it... spilling grape filled things on me?..."

"C'mon, we'll find something for both of you to wear..."

* * *

"Carlos is a nice guy."

Kim and Kerry lay on the couch, though it was more like Kerry was lying on Kim, who was on the couch. "Don't sound so surprised. Sandy was too..."

"A nice guy?" Kerry gave Kim a push in the guts. "Hey, ow... did I not bring your son gallons and pounds of chocolate?"

Kerry groaned, "Yes, sentencing me to a week at least of hide and seek with it. He's four years old you know."

Kim smirked, "Not my fault you have a smart kid. Like mother, like son."

"Thank you."

Kim was thrown by the abrupt change in conversation, "Huh?"

Kerry looked upside down at Kerry. "For being you. You barely ever blink. Never looked twice at my crutch, never seemed to be phased by my bitchy attitude, and now Henry and his grape juice."

Kim didn't respond, but Kerry felt her moving around a bit, and then she felt something put around her neck. "Kim, you..."

Kim shushed Kerry, "I know I didn't have to do it. It cost under fifteen bucks, and I was told multiple times by the sale girl that my daughter and her friend would love it."

Kerry held it up to the light and frowned. She turned so that she was lying on Kim's chest and they were face to face. She hooked her finger under the chain that was around Kim's neck and pulled the other half of the heart out from beneath Kim's shirt. She fit them together, "Best friends huh?"

Kim was having a bit of a hard time forming coherent thoughts with Kerry lying on top of her as she was. "Uh..."

Kerry wiggled her eyebrows and Kim got the distinct impression that the red head knew exactly what she was doing to Kim. "With benefits right?"

Kim swallowed and nodded, and then the worst thing that could have happened, did. The doorbell rang. Kerry swore, "Don't move." Kim made a noise that sounded a bit like a dying gerbil, and Kerry smiled, placing a kiss on Kim's forehead. "But, do breathe please... the sirens would wake Henry."

Kim gave a pseudo salute as Kerry ruffled her clothes into some sort of order and dragged a hand through her hair. She opened the door and barely bit off the groan that threatened to be. "Courtney. This... isn't the best time."

"Wine and a long hot bath?"

"Actually, tonight it was stain remover and a dunking for Henry. Look, Courtney."

"May I at least come in while you let me down gently?" Kerry nodded and closed the door behind her ex. "Kerry, I knew it was a long shot. You're..." Kerry waited for Courtney to say whatever she had come to say. "I'm pretty sure you would even wear out two women... you have more issues than Rolling Stone, but... I think I love you Kerry Weaver. Don't..." Courtney shook her head and grasped Kerry's hands in her own. "I know I was the one who broke up with you, but, just... think about it, okay?" Courtney laid a hand against Kerry's cheek and gave the redhead a short kiss.

Before Kerry could respond Courtney moved past her and was out the door. Kerry stood there, staring at the closed door. A throat cleared behind her. "I think..."

Kerry turned around to find a tired looking Henry holding onto Kim's hand for dear life. "Henry here had a nightmare."

"Mama..." He walked over to Kerry and she picked him up with only a little groan.

Kim took a deep breath. "And... I should go."

"No!." Henry jumped in Kerry's arms, "Sorry... No, don't, please Kim. No chasing, just talking. Let me..." She looked down at the yawning Henry, whose demons were safely gone with his mother holding him. "And then after, if you want to leave... but..."

Kim didn't speak, but she did finally nod, and Kerry carried Henry back towards his room. "You know that nightmares can't hurt you when you're awake, right Henry?"

Henry nodded as Kerry put him in bed and pulled up the covers. Kerry brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "If you're ever having a nightmare, just think of your Mom..."

Henry nodded, "She'll save me..."

Kerry smiled, "It was her job Henry. And she was very, very good at it."

"Love you Mama."

Kerry placed a kiss on Henry's forehead, "Love you too Henry."

Kerry turned and nearly ran into Kim in the doorway. She took a firm hold of Kim's hand and dragged the taller woman into the living room. Once there she let go of the hand and put her hands on her hips. "You were doing it. Trying to be all self sacrificing. God Kim, am I that horrible of a person, do you think so little of me that you don't believe me when I say I love you with everything I am."

Kim opened her mouth and it shut closed like a trap had been sprung.

"What? What did I do now?"

"You... you've never said that, in all... never."

Kerry's hands fell to her sides, "Oh, I thought, I must.. I was sure." Kim shook her head and Kerry dropped hers. "Sorry, I am pretty bad at this whole... relationship thing. Don't say I didn't warn you. Grape stains, baggage that could fill a 747... and more issues than Rolling Stone apparently."

Kim lifted Kerry's chin so that their eyes met, "You know, she could have come up with something more inventive. More cranberries than Massachusetts, or more problems than the Bush Jr. administration."

Kerry whacked Kim on the stomach, "She was putting her heart out there..."

"Yes..." Kim kissed the back of Kerry's hand, "But..." She moved to feather a kiss on Kerry's forearm, "You see..." Kim kissed the inside of Kerry's elbow, and then the outside. "I..." She pulled Kerry's shirt away from her neck and kissed Kerry's shoulder, "Was here..." She kissed Kerry's neck, "First..." She met Kerry's lips and when they parted both were out of breath and flushed.

Kerry regained her breath and smirked, "You missed a syllable."

Kim chuckled and picked Kerry up, swinging her around in a circle. "So, bill me... first and..."

"Fourth..."

Kim almost dropped Kerry, "Four?"

"Relationships? Yes, you, Sandy, Courtney, you."

"Four..."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "C'mon blondie... you can critique my technique... if you'd like."

Kim blinked, "What... uh, Ker, if you haven't noticed, I generally don't have enough higher brain function to do that when I'm with you..."

"Oh Kim Legaspi, I bet you say that to all the girls."


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang. Kerry looked down at her hands, deep in soapy water and over at Henry playing. "Kim..."

"Gettin' it... gettin' it..."

Kerry closed her eyes, she had a sinking feeling she knew who it was going to be.

* * *

Kim opened the door, "Lori... what's wrong?"

Lori shrugged as she stepped in the door, "Wanted to see if I could freak out your Kerry."

"One, that's not nice, two, she's not... my Kerry, and... I told her."

Lori gave a hurf as she hugged her big sister, "Spoil sport."

Kim laughed, "C'mon, I'll introduce you to Henry."

"Oh?"

Kim and Lori walked into the kitchen as Kerry was drying off her hands. "Oh..."

Kim did the intros, "Lori, this is Kerry Weaver. Kerry, this is my kid sister Lori, youngest, though not shortest."

Kerry shook Lori's hand and was surprised when the dark haired Legaspi pulled her in for a hug. She let go and smirked. She had the same smirk as her sister, and Kerry couldn't believe that she hadn't seen the resemblance that day. "We've met..."

Henry was watching the action quietly, chewing on his cereal. "So... who's the handsome chap?"

Kerry ruffled Henry's hair and Lori had to hold in a laugh when he quickly put it back the way it had been. "This is my son Henry... Henry, this is Lori Legaspi."

Kerry looked up as she actually said the name out loud, "I was the final Legaspi and my... our parents have a wicked sense of humor." She held out a hand to Henry, who looked at his Mom, and then shook it. "You can call me Aunt Lori..."

"Lori..." This was from Kim.

"What?"

Lori was unceremoniously dragged out of the kitchen by her shirt as a chuckle escaped Kerry's lips. "What a day..."

"Sunny..."

Kerry looked out the window, and indeed, it was sunny. "That too..."

* * *

Kim whacked Lori upside the head. "Are you stupid. I just told her yesterday that I lied about you being my girlfriend, what about that would make you think it's okay to spring Aunt Lori on her and her son... God Lori, I'm trying not to overwhelm her again."

"Sis... big sis... trust me. That is one chick who rarely gets overwhelmed."

Kim gave a growl, "You had no right. No, right."

Lori held her hands up in a defensive stance, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, truce, truce, I'll take it back."

Kim sighed, "No, now you can't, we'll just live with it."

A throat cleared, "Hi... sorry, your door was open. are you... friends of... is Kerry here?"

Lori pointed at the kitchen, "That way."

Courtney went towards the kitchen and Kim gave Lori a full power whack on the shoulder, "Hey, what was that for?"

"You know little sister." Kim followed quickly after Courtney.

* * *

Kerry glanced up, expecting to see Kim appear in the doorway with a sheepish look on her face. Instead it was Courtney. "Courtney."

Kim and Lori weren't far behind though. Kerry stared over both ex and current girlfriends at Lori, "Stay with Henry... please?"

Lori shrugged, "Sure. I'll teach him all the fun things he can do with cereal."

"Lori..."

Lori blinked as Kerry and Courtney left the kitchen. "Wow..."

Kim nodded, "Yep, freaks me out how well she can do that Mom voice." She shook her head, "Never heard her use it with Henry. Even when he had spilled the grape juice on me... I should..."

Lori caught Kim's arms, "She's crazy about you Big Sis, any idiot can see that."

Kim smiled, "I know."

Kim walked out of the kitchen and Lori spoke to Henry, "I think she was refering to me as an idiot Henry."

Henry shook his head, "Not nice."

Lori smirked, "I know. You know, I think I'm gonna like you Henry."

* * *

"I'm sorry Courtney, I... I'm with someone."

Courtney closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm really not a crazy stalker, you know."

Kerry took Courtney's hands in her own, "I know, and I cared, care for you deeply Courtney. You're an amazing woman. And, you deserve to find someone who will love you with all their heart. I can't do that. I'm not sure I ever could."

"It's the dark haired one right? Lori I think." A sad grin came to Courtney's face. "You know, yo'ure pretty good at letting someone down gently Kerry."

A snort of laughter came from the doorway, "Actually, she mostly sucks at it. Oh, and it's the blonde. Lori's my sister." Kim stuck out a hand and Courtney shook it, "Kim Legaspi."

Courtney tilted her head to one side, "Shannon Wallace's Doctor. You..."

"No, she didn't. Shannon lied, she was... Shannon lied. Kim was only trying to help. There..."

Kim blinked, "Only seven years too late..."

Kerry shrugged and Courtney looked form one woman to the other, watching the interplay. "I'm going to go. It was... interesting to meet you Kim."

"Wait..."

Kerry went over to her phone pad and after a moment of thought wrote down a number. "This is a friend. You two can... trade horror stories."

Courtney looked down at the number and then up at Kerry and Kim who had moved to stand next to the shorter red head. "You know, you two... as much as I hate to say it, you look... right together." She walked out the door, closing it behind her with finality.

Kerry and Kim looked at each other. "She's crazy..."

Kerry shook her head, "Apparently..."

"So..." Kim put an arm around Kerry's shoulders, "Who's number was that?"

"Maggie Doyle."

"I don't think I know a Maggie Doyle."

"And, what, you know all the lesbians in Chicago."

"Sure..." Kerry chuckled, "Maggie Doyle... is a long story. Right now, I need to save my son from your sister's nefarious clutches."

* * *

Fin ~ February 6th, 2008


End file.
